


Drama ^10

by Emilia_Dre



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Dre/pseuds/Emilia_Dre
Summary: This is what Covid, the probability of a divorce and jealousy might do to a long-distance-relationship.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Drama ^10

It’s late in the evening and I’m tired when Justin calls. Maybe that’s why the call goes the way it goes. Maybe it’s the exhaustion of the last few months. Maybe it’s everything that’s going on. I’m not sure. All I’m sure about is that I’m sorry as soon as I hang up. And that I’m so, so exhausted and tired and in need of some sleep or maybe a vacation. And probably a divorce. Considering my wife just found out I’m cheating on her with a married man.

“Hi. How are you?”

Justin’s voice through the phone is soothing and calming. And reminds me of how much I miss him since we haven’t seen each other in ages due to the whole Covid-situation.

“I’m good.”

“Are you though? You don’t sound like it.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired. And Brigitte may have found out about us.”

“Brigitte did what now?”

“She found our texts. But don’t worry. I got her to promise to not tell anyone.”

“How long ago did she find out?”

“Two days?”

“Two days! And you’re telling me now?”

“I didn’t want to alarm you.”

“You didn’t want to alarm me? What did she say that might have alarmed me?”

“Nothing. It just took a little to convince her to not tell anyone.”

“And you thought it better to keep that from me?”

“Yes, I did. I wanted to see if I could make her change her mind before I told you about it.”

Justin doesn’t answer and just huffs.

“I’m sorry. How are you?”

“Honestly? Exhausted and now a little alarmed.”

“I told you there is no reason to be.”

“Yeah. But you also didn’t tell me when there was a reason to be alarmed. So, I’m still working through this.”

I sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. You said so.”

It grows quiet again and I know he’s still angry with me. I should have known that not telling him was a bad idea. I just wanted to make sure I was out of options before I told him. Wanted to see if I could take care of this on my own. Well, that had certainly backfired.

“Can we maybe just talk about something else and not fight on one of our seldom phone calls? We barely get to speak to each other either way.”

“Okay.”

It gets quiet again.

“How are Sophie and the kids?”

“Good. Home-schooling is going. Well, the way home-schooling can go. But at least we get to spend a little more time as a family. We didn’t have a lot of chances for that in the last years.”

“So, it’s going well?”

“Yes. I still miss you, though. I like my family. And I love my kids. But Sophie and I haven’t been in love for a long time. I miss having someone I love around. I miss falling asleep in someone’s arms. Someone holding me and keeping me safe. And I know the two of us were just an affair in the beginning. But I feel all of these things when I’m with you. I feel loved and safe and happy. And I miss that so much.”

“I miss you, too. And you know you haven’t been just an affair in a long time. I fell in love with you years ago and nothing will change that. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Brigitte finding out about us. I thought I could and should handle it on my own. You have so much on your plate already.”

“I do. But this is one of those things you shouldn’t have to handle alone. This is one of those things you should share with me. We’re in this together and this is the kind of stuff I want to know about when it happens.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

We turn quiet once again while we’re apparently both searching for topics to talk about.

We’ve always been in a long-distance-relationship but somehow the last year in which we weren’t able to see each other personally has strained this relationship so much. I love him. I still do. So, so much. But this year made it so much harder. With Covid, not seeing each other and Brigitte finding out about the relationship I’m just tired of everything. Especially of hiding.

“You know Alexei Navalny flew back to Russia today and promptly got arrested.”

“I know. I saw it.”

“He really is brave to go back, isn’t he?”

“I guess he is.”

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing. I just can’t believe you’re bringing this up again.”

“I know you don’t like the guy. But he is still an unbelievable guy.”

“It’s not about me not liking the guy. Although I’m not his biggest fan. That is true. I do think he has a few questionable political opinions. But as I said. That is not the problem.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“The problem is that you keep bringing him up. It seems like we can’t have one phone call without talking about him. Ever since he got poisoned in August, I feel like all we discuss is how your family is and Alexei Navalny. And frankly I have had enough of it. Yes, he keeps standing up to the Russian government. And yes, that is brave. But your obsession with him is going too far. And I’m so fucking tired of it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don’t know. Probably that I’m sick of hearing you go on and on about another man. I’m sick of discussing someone neither of us have met on a regular basis.”

“Are you breaking up with me because I have a political interest in someone?”

“I’m not. But it is not just political. At least it doesn’t feel like it is just political. It feels like this is something personal.”

“So, you’re still breaking up with me?”

“I don’t know.”

And with that I just hang up and end the phone call. I’m just so, so tired of all of this. The hiding. The stress. And lately Alexei Navalny conquering every single phone call.

Yes, I’m probably just jealous. I guess I have been jealous of his marriage. Jealous of his wife. Simply jealous. And now jealous of Alexei Navalny, I guess. I know that is dumb and childish. I know I have nothing to be jealous of. Considering neither of us has met the guy. And I hate myself for just hanging up already. I know all of this. But I’m still too proud to pick up the phone again and call him back. I’m too proud to admit to his face how jealous I am. And I hate myself for that even more.

I sigh and put my phone away. I have more than enough work to do to not have to spend time on thinking about Justin or my jealousy. And working has always been good at distracting me from everything. Especially thinking. Even though I know that is no way to keep going forever. Or even for a month or so. Problems only accumulate that way. On the other hand, it is more than convenient to not think about problems.


End file.
